


Your lips on mine.

by Sunny_Neko



Series: Myct Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Not including editing, Short & Sweet, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Neko/pseuds/Sunny_Neko
Summary: The Skephalo tag needs some love, so here's my contribution.One of their friends slips alcohol into Bad’s drink and Drunkboyhalo makes a appearance. Who is a lot more bold and honest than he probably should be.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Myct Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Your lips on mine.

Bad hiccuped, giggling uncontrollably as he leaned on his best friend. They were navigating their way back to their house, and so far he had tripped on everything possible on the way there.

“Hey, Geppy. I looooooove you.” Bad slurred drunkenly, letting out a hiccup. “I would stand on a crafting table for you. Because I loooooove you so so much.” He giggled again to himself. 

Skeppy sighed, “I know Bad, I love you too. But we gotta get home.” Steadying the half-demon once again. Who was unsurprisingly the biggest lightweight ever. Not that he’d ever intended to drink of course. 

One of his friends had slipped alcohol into the male’s drink. And Bad revealed himself to be an uncontrollably giggly drunk. Everything from a tree slightly out of place, to weird assortments of words making him giggle loosely. 

Speaking of which, Bad had stopped suddenly. Moving in front of him. An unusually serious look in his eye. “I’m serious s’Geppy, I would give you all my muffins.” 

Eyeing him oddly, Skeppy watched as Bad nodded very quickly. Giggles nowhere in sight. And then Bad’s lips were slotted onto his. 

It was a warm sensation that he found himself enjoying immensely, especially as he found. Bad knew what he was doing. Like scarely well for a guy who acted like the most innocent and wholesome on the planet. 

Skeppy let out a soft moan against his mouth as Bad’s fangs brushed against his bottom lip. Nipping at his lips lightly, alcohol mingling in their breath. Bad’s tail winding around them, pulling him closer to Bad. 

Bad sucked down on his lip, before parting breathing rugged. His mind sober enough to know what he was doing, and exactly who he was with. Giggling lightly with satisfaction at the small but distinguishable mark on the edge of Skeppy’s mouth. 

He didn’t know why Bad had kissed him, but it had felt good. It had felt right. And Skeppy wanted to do it again. Just not here, in the middle of a public walkway. 

They finished the route back to the safety of their house. The door shut behind them when Skeppy caught Bad’s lips with his own again. Letting Bad carry him away with this newfound pleasure. 

The next morning Bad woke up on the couch, Skeppy laying across his chest. Ruffling his hair affectionately. And then blanched, before burning red. Trying quickly to calm his flustered demeanor. 

Because when he looked, the obvious purply-red marks ran along Skeppy’s barely exposed collarbone. One planted just off his red and raw lips. After a moment the panic calmed and made way to satisfaction. 

Chuckling softly as he slipped Skeppy off him, walking into the kitchen to grab himself a pain killer and some water. Starting to cook breakfast up, taking ingredients from the fridge. 

Skeppy woke up to the smell of something cooking, hopefully, breakfast. As he sat up on the couch, the events of last night flooded in. Blushing hard, he covered his face. 

Then very real worries started creeping in, “Did Bad really mean it?” “Does he remember?” “What if he hates me for taking advantage of him?” “Is it technically taking advantage of him if he initiated it first?” 

At that moment, Bad popped around the corner. “Oh good, you're awake. Come on, breakfast is ready.” He beckoned smiling brightly. Shouldn’t he be really hungover? 

Sitting down at their small but cozy table, Skeppy helped himself to the pancakes. Drowning them in syrup, much to Bad’s disapproval. Saying things about how unhealthy it was, like they were healthy. 

As Skeppy was about to leave the table, excusing himself. Bad piped up a mischievous gleam in his eye. “You should probably wear a mock turtleneck today.” Leaving Skeppy to blush furiously as he walked upstairs to his room. 

Examining himself in the mirror, Skeppy sighed. There was absolutely no way to explain this, it was blatantly obvious that something had happened.

Looking at his skin, a line of the marks all the way across and up to his collar bone. A few sneaking up his neck, and the one on his mouth. It complimented the diamond shards that ran up his forearms he guessed. 

Slipping on a stretchy black undershirt with a mock turtleneck collar and hoped no one would question the mark on his mouth. Admitting it was extremely unlikely as he donned his oversized hoodie. 

Then after some minor consideration, put on a decorative mask. It didn’t hurt to be a little extra cautious. Walking back downstairs to watch Bad as he put on his armour. 

Lacing up the ties, the pieces fitting together perfectly over Bad’s black and red hoodie that’s hood had a dark glamour built-in. Swathing Bad in its black hue, making his ender pearl-like eyes shine white. 

Skeppy attempted to put on his own armour, fingers fumbling clumsily. Sighing in defeat as he failed to adjust his chest plate for the tenth or so time. Bad laughing light-heartedly, beckoning him with a hand. 

Deft fingers moved quickly to tie the knots just right around his body. Strapping on his knee plates and elbow pieces with expert ease. Then moving upwards, admiring his handiwork. 

Bad, huffed in content. Moving forward, pulling down his mask. Meeting their lips together for a quick kiss. Before stepping back easily, smiling easily. 

“Remember to pull it back up, I’ll be at Puffy’s flower shop.” He said, miming as he headed out the door. Shutting with a click behind him, leaving Skeppy dumbfounded in the middle of the room.


End file.
